


Empty Hearts

by Heallo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Void, Bad at tagging, Depression, Error is a little shit, F/M, Has a purple Soul, Has purple Magic, Ink is a sweet heart, M/M, Memes, Might have smut not sure, Mostly...., Motherly Raven to kids, Multi, Paps is a cutie!, Random Updates, Raven can dance, Raven can fight, Raven does not like people, Raven has multi special attacks, Raven is an introvert, Raven is human, Raven loves whip cream, Raven needs hugs, Raven takes names, Raven takes no shits, Reader is named, Sans has a crush on Raven, Sans needs hugs hugs too, Skeles have a crush on you know who, eh, how 2 tag?, how do write?, like a lot of memes, nerd writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heallo/pseuds/Heallo
Summary: .You have been trapped in the void for over 10 years now. It has become hard to remember the faces of your monster family and friends. It has been the longest time you have been away from your family at all. It has become a hazard on your own mental stability being alone for so long without contact with another person. You were a great warrior for the monster kingdom. You have fought in countless wars and survived when others did not. But the thing that ended ‘killing’ you in the end and throwing you into the void was an accident at the lab in the monster capitol. You would do anything to see your friends and family again. And maybe you will… What is that in the distance?My first fic hope it ok so far,I'm bad at summeries *shrug* oh well⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃Leave a comment or a Kudos if ya like or wantI can try add suggested Au's to my best of my abilities but I make no guarantee.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Finished the new chapter today  
> It’s not very long but it’s what I got done with my busy week this is all I was able to make without becoming more sleep deprived then I already am.  
> It's always fun being an insomniac (┛ಸ_ಸ)┛  
> Anyway...  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*HAPPY 4TH JULY*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> (✪㉨✪) Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
> Ok it’s actually slightly later than midnight so it’s the next day ,but I still hear fireworks so it’s still the 4th of July for my neighborhood and so it’s still the 4th of July in my opinion then too. BUT ANYWAY enjoy the new chapter!!!ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the new chapter today  
> Its not very long but its what I got done with my busy week this is all I was able to make without becoming more sleep deprived then I already am.  
> It's always fun being an insomniac (┛ಸ_ಸ)┛  
> Anyway...
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*HAPPY 4TH JULY*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> (✪㉨✪) Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
> Ok its actually slightly later then midnight so its the next day ,but I still hear fireworks so its still the 4th of July for my neighborhood and so its still the 4th of July in my opinion then too. BUT ANYWAY enjoy the new chapter!!!ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

A Drip of light  
A Drop of dark,  
A Splash of color  
A String of code,  
A Heart of life  
A Breath of death,  
A Feather of flight  
A Stone of mind.

 

Before light, before life, even before time there was a entity who was born into the VOID their name was -------. After what they saw around them they were determined to have life in the place of nothing. A beautiful, purposeful idea had arisen from the entity. They wanted to make a life that would be able to live out their lives without boundaries for their creations. But to do so they had to make their children. The first child they were to make would ironically be CREATION. The first child realized that they could make their ideas a reality with just a thought. The entity realized that they should give something to their child. A place that would have the ability to make the child’s dreams run wild without damaging the Void. And that was how the ANTI-VOID was created. With the new found child the next child the entity made was to be LIFE the child who would bring the creations of creation to ‘life’.

 

The next two Children of ----- were to be the Gods of DESTRUCTION and DEATH. They were created to keep the balance from having the scales tip from having too many creations and or too much life. So to keep the balance they were to make sure that every existence or being would have an end.

 

The next child was to be DESTINY who would decide the possible paths that the existence or being could choose from and have many options to fulfil in their many paths. The next child that would decide which of the many paths the Being or existence would take would be the God of FATE.

 

With all of their children made the entity decided that it would be time to have hope and love in the void. They brought together all of their children and announced that “It is upon a time that we all make this void, a place where we can make love and hope flourish in this barren home of ours, it is time to make a place where is not only beautiful but also meaningful. But it will not just be for you my children it will also be for your children that you will see grow and strive for better more beautiful things.” With all that was needed to be said the entity diminished from existence.

 

With the lost of their Guardian the Gods made the place their ‘mother’ had always wanted but unknowingly made 3 more Gods in the world of UNDERTALE. These Gods of CHANGE were going to be the trigger for the thing the entity most craved above all. They were the purpose of all of the entity’s children. Freedom of differences and freedom of change.

 

With the creation of so many different Au’s the gods were finally doing what was meant for them to do. They were giving HOPE and LOVE to the void that once had nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will hopefully update soon...  
> Next week most likely (・ω・)  
> See ya soon!  
> (≡^∇^≡)


	2. SpongeBob SquarePants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just posted a Chapter?  
> ME that's who!  
> So I originally was going to post the chapter this morning,  
> BUT! We had a surprise Essay in English class and that sucked up most of my free time so I didn't get a chance until now so ENJOY!!
> 
> Angst is ahead!  
> The feels you feel.

Darkness.  
A floating expanse of nothing.  
This must be what the void is.  
Huh.  
Well at least you can say you were expecting it and not in the dark like the others.  
“Ha” it’s funny cuz it’s dark and i’m stuck in the void.  
I’m so humerus!  
“haha”  
Like the bone because you were related to skeletons  
“Mmhm”  
Comedy gold right there. Sans would be proud.  
“...”  
*.~.* It’s funny how there isn’t a echo here.  
Maybe you get someone's attention if there’s anyone here other than you.  
Then you could find Dad if he’s here. That’d be nice..  
That's how you are currently floating along aimlessly like a limp noodle screaming the theme song of spongebob squarepants into the abyss because, Why Not? And if it works and you find a someone they'll just think your crazy but eh your over it.  
It helps sometimes to just screech at the tops of your lungs and it’s also fun to be a dork sometimes so it’s not as lonely like usual.  
So far you have been unsuccessful so far but ey’ it’s probably only been maybe an hour in an endless expanse of a void Kinda hard to keep track of time. Besides your vocal cords need a break anyways. For a few minutes of just staring into the empty expanse your negative thoughts decide to make an appearance, OH JOY! Just what you needed, to be more depressed.Fun!  
‘It’s useless to try anymore, you should just give up’  
“Nah i’m good, weird talking voice in my head”  
‘There’s nothing you can do here’  
“Nah i’m going to find him and i’m going to get out of here just like he did.”  
‘But remember he had the help of you and sans to get him out. You have no one’  
“eh, I can get out of here regardless. Maybe I don’t need help to escape.”  
“It’s weird that i’m talking to myself, I really am crazy”  
‘You could have saved them’  
“I know I tried and that’s enough for me”  
‘Is it?’  
“yes”  
‘You're lying to yourself and It’s all your fault ‘ ‘You could have saved them ,but your weak, weaker than HIM!’  
“No i’m nothing like HIM and I Never will be.”  
“Besides there was nothing I could have done to stop it anyway”  
‘You could have killed the anomaly and saved everyone’  
“Nah, I won’t go down that path again and I’ve already seen people try and it doesn't work”  
“And killing the ‘Thing’ would just have it reset and crumple the timeline even faster. So nah.”  
‘You’re a coward’  
“Nah”  
‘A sad excuse of a failed experiment’  
“No, i’m not that anymore and that was a long time ago anyways.”  
‘Yes you are and you always will be because NO matter how long it is you will always be a M O N S T E R  
“No, I tried to warn them and I did but they wouldn't listen!”  
“It’s Not My Fault!”  
‘You failed and you will always fail like every time before.’  
“No,no,no,no,no,no…no..no”  
“It wasn’t my fault, It wasn’t”  
“I-”  
“I tried to save them.”  
Mindless words spilled from your mouth, but made no sound in the darkness surrounding.  
Tears streaming down your cheeks and you cloak floating in space with the time of you sobs like a disturbed pond, you floated along in the emptiness of space with the weight of your failures.  
Sobbing that couldn’t be heard was the only plus to the void.  
‘Just be you and stay useless like you always have been’  
‘You're useless’  
‘So Useless’  
‘U S E L E S S’  
“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO”  
‘Screaming that couldn't be heard in the death of darkness’  
*~*  
After your little breakdown and passing out from your lovely panic attack.  
(not the first)  
And waking up from being unconscious. Again so much fun!  
You were tired,  
Just so tired.  
So you slept , and slept, and slept. Probably more than Sans ever could.  
Soon enough you didn’t even know the difference between dream and real life,If you can even call this life.  
You were just so empty.  
God you missed Sans and Papy.  
Even Dad , you missed them so much it hurts.  
You’re soul just might break.  
If only it would.  
That’d be heaven.  
If only.  
Ha guess you were really the unlucky one in this.  
Instead of being erased your just stuck here.  
Stuck here….  
Maybe there’s a way out?  
Maybe , just maybe.  
If you could find dad this might just work out!  
Hmm,  
Now how to find a dad in an endless expanse of nothing...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next post hopefully on Sunday night or Monday Afternoon!  
> Thank you for the support! It means more then you know! ;}
> 
> Leave a comment If ya like.  
> This song makes me want to do some evil actions!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xzuSF4RUDc  
> OR watch this to see some awesome animation! Tis the Best.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU


	3. No Chapter Here

Hey Guys its been a while...   
I have been absent for personal reasons and I needed to take a break, but I'm back now so Yay!  
Anyway I WILL be heavily editing my previous chapters because I do not feel satisfied with how they had started and I will be changing it drastically.  
So be warned for changes.  
I will hopefully be updating sometime next week but I do not guarantee it.  
I hope you guys will understand that I had some personal problems and please refrain from asking.   
Well ta-ta for now!!  
See ya soon!  
(≧∇≦)/

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working on second chapter.  
> I'm going to delete the already second chapter and change that to btw.  
> Will hopefully update soon...  
> Next week most likely (・ω・)  
> See ya soon!  
> (≡^∇^≡)


End file.
